1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of solid bed adsorptive separation of isomers of dihydroxybenzenes (DHB), viz. catechol (o-DHB), resorcinol (m-DHB) and hydroquinone (p-DHB), whose structural formulas are: ##STR1## By a combined process, all three isomers can be recovered separately in high purity.